Gay or not?
by monkey1
Summary: Well its sorta long, but I think its good! Miranda and Lizzie think that Gordo is gay... but is he? Lizzie is worried and tries to make Gordo change his mind... or does his mind NOT need changing... L/G fic.****NEW CHAPT IS UP! R+R FOR MORE!****
1. Default Chapter

"Oh my god Miranda can you believe Gordo?" Lizzie and Miranda sit down at there usual lunch table, to catch up in there own conversation to notice someone listen over their shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I mean he has been acting so weird the last few days! First he punches the Tudge then he is late for history! I wonder what is up with him!" Miranda brushed her hair back hitting what appeared to be a someone standing behind her.  
  
  
  
"Yo waz up ladies? I could help but over hear you gal talkin." Ethen smiled his usaul empty headed smile and melted both the girls with his... accent...?  
  
  
  
*Oh My God! Ethan Craft! I think I'm going to melt! ahhhh!"  
  
  
  
"uhhh hi Ethan... do you think you can help us in any way?" Miranda smiled big and her eyes began to twinkle.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, you see its like this... the reason your gordo bro is so wacko... hey that rhymed... oh uh yeah, is cause he is... in love..." Ethan gave a sly gin and nodded ego blown at his own theory. Lizzie and Miranda waited for a minute for Ethan to say he was joking then busted out with mad laughter.  
  
  
  
"Gordo! In love! Yeah right! Gordo is like romance defect of the year!" Miranda brought her laughter to giggles and wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well you gals get back wit me know, don't leave me hanging." Ethan got up holding his hand in a peace sign stupidly and walked away. Lizzie and Miranda shot him a thumbs up and an ear to ear smile. But they were still thinking about what he had said.  
  
  
  
*Yeah Gordo in love! Totally not ever even going to happen... right...?*  
  
  
  
At that moment Gordo sat... well actually landed on the chair beside Lizzie. They all just looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. Then he jolted up and looked around, resting his eyes on someone at a far table... it was ETHAN! Gordo had this spacey look like he was on some kind of drug as he stared at the tall hansom... yet oh so stupid poster boy.  
  
  
  
"Uh Miranda can I talk to you alone for just a minute?" Lizzie dragged Miranda away, Gordo so fixed he didn't even notice them leaving.  
  
  
  
"Miranda! Gordo is GAY!" Lizzie bit her nails and looked over at her glazed over friend. "He is a homosexual! Oh my god Miranda, this is big! I mean he likes the same guy we do... that just weird..."  
  
  
  
"Well at least we have something in commin with him other than... well nothing. And think about it, gay guys are really good people to shop with... OH maybe that why he never goes shopping with us, he was afraid it would expose his inner... self" Miranda didn't seem a bit shocked by this. In fact it seemed like she had known forever. "I mean look at him... I can't believe you never noticed before... I mean HELLO Gordo's whole self screams, "hey I'm gay"" There was no more time to talk, the bell rang for 3 period and everyone hustled out of lunch.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Science Class~  
  
Lizzie went over to sit by Gordo before he had a partner for lab, but it was to late Ethan got there before her, Gordo looked very happy and got the same glazed over look he had at lunch.  
  
  
  
"yo bro, you said you had something to tell me!" Gordo was about to say something to the ever so clueless Ethan When out of no where Lizzie snatched him up and drug him out into the hall.  
  
  
  
*I have to save him by any means possible! Gordo can't be gay... and Ethan is so MINE!*  
  
  
  
~Hall~  
  
  
  
"Gordo I know you secret...." Lizzie strode out in the hall facing Gordo and she had a very worried look in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, I thought I was so careful! How did you find out?" Gordo still had a bit of a glazed look.  
  
  
  
*Duh hello, can you say obvious!*  
  
  
  
"Well it's the way you stare... I mean Miranda was not surprised at all she said she suspected it all along.... How deep in it are you? Is there any way you can be drug out!?" Lizzie looked hopeful and a bit weirded out by the conversation going on.  
  
  
  
"Well not to deep, I might still could be pulled out if-" He could not say any more, Lizzie's lips pressed hard against his in an accward kiss then pulled away leaving a very weirded out look on Gordo's face.  
  
  
  
"Please tell me you felt something! Anything at all!?" Lizzie pleaded desperately with all her soul that the answer would be 'yes'  
  
  
  
"uhh no, you see I uhh-" he again was interrupted by a cry from Lizzie as she poured out tears and ran for the door of the school. Leaving a very confused slightly glazed over Gordo behind...  
  
  
  
  
  
~5 hours later in a school web sight private chat:  
  
  
  
Baby_blue: O my god Miranda I freaked out totally! I didn't know what else to do!  
  
  
  
Mary_gold:I totally understand! It was your duty as a friend!  
  
  
  
Baby_blue: brb my phone is ringing!  
  
  
  
Baby_blue: OMG its Ethen!  
  
  
  
Mary_gold: OMG! ETHAN IS CALLING YOU... WAIT DID GORDO TELL HIM...?  
  
  
  
Baby_blue: No.... I guess not  
  
  
  
Mary_gold: O then what?  
  
  
  
Baby_blue: He wants me to meet him and Gordo down at the boat house in 20 mins... what do I say?  
  
  
  
Mary_gold: Yes, DUH!  
  
  
  
Baby_blue: OMG I need to find something to wear! Bye!  
  
  
  
Mary_gold: ok I want details girl c ya  
  
  
  
  
  
~At Beach house~  
  
  
  
"Yo Lizzie thought you would never come! Know we got to ladies and only one me, I kinda hope the gordo don't show." Ethan smiled and Kate stepped up from behind Ethan.  
  
  
  
"You little BITCH!" Kate launched a full on assault on Lizzie. All Lizzie could even think to do was let out a small little yelp...  
  
*Ahhh why is she attacking me! HELP, I think I want my mom...*  
  
  
  
"Oh cat fight, very sexy..." Ethan backed up to see the whole fight better. The Lizzie felt Kate's weight being pulled off of her by someone.  
  
  
  
"Kate I told you it is nothing and any way you're using me any why, so what is the point!" Gordo was holding Kate back by her shirt, then Kate stopped pulling at him and started pouting about how Gordo broke her heart and how she may never love again... she was soon soothed be Ethan who lead her away by the shoulder to the pier.  
  
  
  
"Wait, what, huh?" Lizzie looked over to Gordo a bit confused and he sighed and told her hand.  
  
  
  
"Lets walk along the beach ok? Then I'll tell you everything..." Gordo lead Lizzie along and started to explain... "well you see it all started when I had this bad tooth thing and had to go to the dentist, he gave me this new laughing gas and my mom, of course, said yes... that was after the doctor said the tooth thing would be free. So after that I was a little drugged up and in the hallway on my way to History Kate asked me for a favor for a Favor and the Favor was something I wanted very bad so I said yes... well turns out she wanted 2 things: first to punch the Tudge for asking her out and second was to pretended to go out with her so that she could tell him no cause she had a boyfriend already, and that it was a secret passion thing, and so that maybe it would bring her and Ethen together... did that make science... at all? Gordo selected a spot in the sand and sat down, and Lizzie at in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Then why were you staring at Ethan at lunch, then wanted to tell him something in science, THEN In the hall you said that you felt nothing when I ... uhh.... Kissed you?" Lizzie looked a bit lost and stared at Gordo trying to figure him out.  
  
  
  
"Well one of the side effects of the gas they gave me was that I was drawn to shiny objects, Ethan was wearing a shiny shirt that day so my eyes went to it. What I was going to ask Ethan was if I could borrow a condom to make him ask who the girl was, and I would tell him it was Kate causing him to be jealous... and the other side effect to the gas was that I couldn't feel my lips... so I couldn't fell you uh kissing them..." Gordo smiled and Lizzie smiled back.  
  
  
  
"So you're not gay?"  
  
  
  
"uhh, no... Not last time I checked..." Lizzie got an evil grin... "what?"  
  
  
  
"When was the last time you checked?"  
  
  
  
"uhh, well... I.... when... you don't want to know"  
  
  
  
"Yes I do Gordo! We are friends, you can tell me anything!"  
  
  
  
"Not this... plus it might ruin the friendship"  
  
  
  
"Nothing can ruin are friendship, I could only make it stronger"  
  
  
  
"Well I guess it might could..." Lizzie leaned forward to make sure she would hear him. "Well you know when you kissed me in the hall...?" Lizzie nodded "well it was then... because when you kissed me I got a little... aroused...."  
  
  
  
"GORDO!"  
  
  
  
"Ahhh, don't hit don't hit! I told you you didn't want to know! Gordo dodged a few swings from Lizzie. But he grabbed he fist and pined her in the sand.  
  
  
  
"AHH GORDO!" Lizzie started giggling madly, and then meet Gordo eyes and stopped.  
  
  
  
"Why are you laughing at me?" Gordo looked so serious she had to laugh. "What?"  
  
  
  
"Oh you're just.... ha ha... I just never have been pined by a guy who... like guys...." She grinned ear to ear.  
  
  
  
"I don't like guys! I told you already!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, David Craft, I'm so sorry to have offended you!" Lizzie giggled again. And Gordo brought his forehead to meet with hers; she stopped her giggles and was over taken by how close her friend Gordo was to her. She could feel his lips barely touch hers as she breathed up and down.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie Lizzie Lizzie... what do I have to do to prove you wrong?" Gordo grinned. And Lizzie grinned back nervously...  
  
  
  
*wow, Gordo is really hot! I can't believe I thought he was gay... KISS ME YOU FOOL!*  
  
  
  
"Uh.... I... I don't know... uh... what do you think you should do Gordo..." Gordo quickly set up off of Lizzie, but Lizzie remained laying down... breathless.  
  
  
  
"Well I think I should go home and dream about a girl, not a guy, but a very beautiful, smart, funny, wonderful girl... how does that sound?" Gordo smirked at himself.  
  
  
  
"Huh what girl would you be talking about? Oh and what on Earth was Kates favor to you? Lizzie looked over at Gordo who smiled.  
  
  
  
"I think you know what girl I'm talking about... LIZZIE.... And the thing Kate was giving... gave me was a little time a lone with that girl on a certain beach..." Gordo went and lay beside Lizzie.  
  
  
  
"And what did you plane do with that girl...?" Lizzie grinned ear to ear...  
  
  
  
"Well I thought I would start like-" Gordo placed himself having over Lizzie. "- Then I would-" he bent his head closer to hers and hesitated a moments... Lizzie got tired of waiting and reached up kissing Gordo. He relaxed and Lizzie wrapped her arms around him adding a little tongue into the kiss. Gordo let out a small grin and kept kissing. After what seemed like the best forever, Gordo pulled away from Lizzie. While smiling he whispered in her ear... "I love you Lizzie" A huge smile spread across her face and she whispered her love for him back.  
  
  
  
"Well Gordo, what did you plan to do next wit this girl of yours?" Lizzie grinned and raises one eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Well I was going to-" Gordo was enturpted by an only boxer wearing boy... it was Ethan.  
  
  
  
*Wow Ethan in boxers... I wonder what Gordo looks like in ONLY Boxers... hee hee*  
  
  
  
"yo Gordo my bro, you got a condom that your main man can borrow?" Gordo looked over at Lizzie who now grinned wider.  
  
  
  
"Only have one" he seemed to say more to Lizzie than Ethan...  
  
  
  
"You know Ethan If you walk about 10 minutes along the beach, there is a Gas station, you should try there... since it looks like Gordo can't 'lend' his out today..." Gordo smiled happy at Lizzie then looked up at Ethan and smiling he shrugged.  
  
  
  
"O well you guys enjoy, and if Kate comes by tell her I'm getting the hook up for us. Peace... and uh good luck bro!" Ethan took off to the other side of the beach.  
  
  
  
"Now where were we?" Lizzie smiled and Gordo kissed her more deeply while she slid of his shirt...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~3 way phone call with the gang~  
  
  
  
Miranda: Wow you will never guess what I say last night!  
  
  
  
Lizzie/Gordo: What?  
  
  
  
Miranda: I was at a gas station and saw Ethan Craft comes in in his underwear! Hey... I thought you were with Ethan last night Lizzie...?  
  
  
  
Lizzie: Oh... uh something else came up  
  
  
  
*Yeah came up my-*  
  
  
  
Miranda: JUST SOMETHING! OH MY GOD LIZZIE, YOU JUST LEFT ETHAN THERE ALL BY HIMSELF!  
  
  
  
Gordo: Oh uh well he had Kate to keep him company...  
  
  
  
Miranda: What? Gordo was there too?  
  
  
  
Lizzie: Oh umm he was walking by with his uh dog...  
  
  
  
Miranda: oh well I have to go TONS of History work.... Wait a sec... Gordo doesn't have a dog!  
  
  
  
Gordo: Oh shit I forgot, uh have to go... bye!  
  
  
  
-click-  
  
  
  
Lizzie: I need to do my homework see ya Miranda!  
  
  
  
-click-  
  
  
  
Miranda: ......  
  
  
  
-click-  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~*If you want more R+R!*~~~ 


	2. MOM!?

****Forgot to put the don't sue me thingy on the first chap! So don't sue me for ether I guess!****  
  
"Kelly was the star of the play... I need to find the uh... prepositional phrase.... what is that... is it `the star'... no... what.... Yes....no.... I'm calling Gordo...." Lizzie lay on her bed trying hard to figure out her English homework. She decided that the best bet was to call Gordo for help...  
  
"LIZZIE GET YOU BUT DOWN HER RIGHT NOW!" Lizzie's mom screamed at the top of her lungs causing Lizzie to set straight up.  
  
*AHHHH what did I do?*  
  
"uh... coming mom..." Lizzie hurried down the stairs to find her mom waiting her face burning red.  
  
"LIZZIE YOU ARE GROUNDED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND STUCK TO YOUR SHIRT WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO WASH IT??" Lizzie's mom held up something that was hard to make out then it hit her like a ton of bricks... it was a used condom... HER used condom... her AND Gordo's used condom... Lizzie blushed...  
  
"OH MY GOD THAT JURK!" Lizzie had to think of something fast... "I knew uh... the Tudge suck something on my back at school, no wonder everyone laughed at me all day!" Lizzie broke down in fake tears. "I can't believe you thought it was mine mom! I fell so hurt!"  
  
*Thank god Miranda bought me the "how to lie, for dummies" book for Christmas*  
  
"Oh... Lizzie honey I'm so sorry! I should have asked you first, before I started accusing you for things..." Lizzie's mom had a hurt look to...  
  
"I understand mom... I have to finish my homework... Can Gordo come over and help me please? I'm clueless on math..." Lizzie pleaded with her eyes...  
  
"Lizzie its 9 already..." Lizzie's mom sighed and nodded her head. "But only for an hour!"  
  
"Thanks mom!" Lizzie ran up stairs and called Gordo:  
  
Ring.... Ring.....Ring....  
  
Gordo: hello?  
  
Lizzie: hey Gordo it me, can you come over? I need help on my homework.  
  
Gordo: Well sure I can I'll be over in five minutes. See ya.  
  
Lizzie: thanks gordo, see ya later.  
  
-click-  
  
-click-  
  
~Five minutes later~  
  
-ding dong-  
  
"I'll get it!" Lizzie hurried down stairs and opened the door for Gordo.  
  
"Hey, you needed help?" Gordo smiled his frown/smile/cute guy smile.  
  
"Yeah come one my home work is in my room." Lizzie turned to her mom, "we'll be up stairs mom" and lead Gordo up stairs.  
  
~Lizzie's room~  
  
"You see the thing with the homework is well I..." She could not get another word in; her breath was taken away by Gordo wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He nuzzled his face into her neck.  
  
"You smell good..." Lizzie felt Gordo give out a little laugh. She shuddered and smiled. "What did you need help on?" He undid his arms from around Lizzie and walked over taking a set at the end of her bed.  
  
"Well... I... I..... forgot...." Lizzie started laughing and was joined by Gordo. "Had to do with some kind of phrase though... uh..." Gordo looked over at her book.  
  
"The answer is `of the show', your looking for the prepositional phrase. Is that it?" Gordo looked back up at Lizzie and smiled.  
  
"Yeah that's what I needed." She smiled back at Gordo then went and sat beside him.  
  
"Should we tell Miranda?" The question came out of nowhere. Lizzie laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Nah, She will probley figure it out though..." Lizzie sighed and Gordo kissed her forehead.  
  
"If she does... she will be more pissed than the Tudge after me punching him..." Gordo smiled and Lizzie gave a small laugh.  
  
"Well since my homework is done... and we still have 45 minutes... what are we going to do?" Lizzie gave a sly grin and looked up at Gordo. Gordo kissed her fore head again then moved his kisses down her face till he got to her mouth, then kissed her deeply. Lizzie moved herself where she was sitting in Gordo's lap and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"What happens if your mom comes in? Should we lock the door?" Gordo said to Lizzie while taking a breath from their kiss. Lizzie nodded and Gordo started walking to the door with Lizzie still wrapped around him and both locked in a deep kiss. When he got to the door though Lizzie's mom already stood there, with her mouth open gawking at the two...  
  
**** MWAHAAHAA left ya hangin! R+R for what happens next!**** 


	3. Miranda's Birthday, Part 1

((( P.s. the gang is 16! And in this chapt Miranda is turning 17!)))  
  
~Next Day at Miranda's House~  
  
"MOM YOU DIDN'T GET THE RED TABLE CLOTH... YOU GOT ORANGE!" Miranda stared and made a fake gag at the tablecloth.  
  
"Sorry dear, its all they had!" Miranda's mom came into the living room carrying a huge cake.  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S SO PRETTY! CAN WE GO BUY ANOTHER SO WE CAN SAVE THAT ONE? My future kids would die to see me still have the cake from my 17^th birthday party!" Miranda forgot about the tablecloth and ran over to gawk at the cake.  
  
"Miranda don't be silly! Do you know if Lizzie and Gordo can come yet?" Miranda's mom went over and placed the cloth on the table and put the cake on top of it.  
  
"OH, I need to go see why she wasn't at school today! I'll call and asked Gordo if he wants to tag along." Miranda went to the phone and picked it up and dialed Gordo's number. It was then she realized she hadn't talked to him at all that day other than a comment on the "food" at lunch.  
  
~ring.... Ring.... Ring....  
  
Gordo: Lizzie?  
  
Miranda: Uh, no Miranda. I'm about to head to Lizzie's wanna come with?  
  
Gordo: uh... uh... no can't.... lots of homework... must clean house.... Got to go bye.  
  
-click-  
  
Miranda:... what the hell?  
  
-Click- -Redial-  
  
Gordo: Lizzie?  
  
Miranda: No me again...  
  
Gordo: I can't go already told you..."  
  
Miranda: You coming to the party?  
  
Gordo: What party?  
  
Miranda: you know what party Gordo.... Don't you?  
  
Gordo: uh... did I miss Valentines Day again?  
  
-click-  
  
Gordo:....  
  
-click-  
  
~out on the street to Lizzie's house~  
  
"Geez what a creap... what is with that gay boy anyway? I bet Lizzie was calling to fix him up with Ethan or something... well that wouldn't happen.... He is so mine... I can't believe he forgot my birthday.... Its cold... wish I had my Jacket.... Was that a rain drop... damn it... its going to rain... my day couldn't get worse...." Miranda walked don the street carrying on a conversation with herself. She walked up to Lizzie's porch a moment later and rang the doorbell... no one answered... she rang again and it was answered quickly by a very unusually nice dressed boy.  
  
"Matt where is Lizzie?" Miranda tried to look past him into the living room but Matt had become much taller than her.  
  
"Uh... lets see I think she is up in her room getting another talk from mom about the birds and the bees... if you know what I mean" Matt gave Miranda a want to be wink and walked back into the house. "You can go get her I guess..."  
  
"Why is she getting "the talk"?" Miranda sure enough could hear a conversation being carried on up stairs.  
  
"Well I'm not to sure... I'll I know is Gordo came over at about 9 and at about 9:15 mom went up to offer them some snacks... that she wouldn't share with me... and then I heard: `OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!' (he said in a motherly voice) then there was `MOM ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!' and my favorite part..: *smack smack smack!* `get out of my house! I'll be talking to your mother about this!" Matt made hitting motions and then stopped abruptly and looked at Miranda who stared at him wide eyed. "And that's all I know... Oh and then I saw Gordo run for his life out the door"  
  
"....Huh?"  
  
"AHHH I give up! Girls must be born less smart than us men... I you want to know what I think..." Miranda nodded and Matt continued, "I think... Lizzie and Gordo... where... well... you know!" Matt raised an eyebrow and Miranda makes a gross face.  
  
"You really think so?" Miranda still had a strange look on her face. Matt Nodded. With that Miranda stormed up the stair to Lizzie's room right as Lizzie's mom was coming out.  
  
"Miranda!?" Lizzie's mom looked surprised.  
  
"I need to talk to Lizzie!" Miranda opened the door to Lizzie's room and...  
  
~~~R+R FOR MORE! I have the next chapt written, if I get 5 new reviews (good or bad) I'll post it!~~~ 


	4. Miranda's Birthday, Part 2

"I HATE YOU LIZZIE MCGUIRE! YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF THIS TIME I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TODAY IS DO YOU?!" Miranda glared at Lizzie with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Miranda I. um. what is wrong with you?" Lizzie was a bit shocked at Miranda's sudden hate towards her.  
  
"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL LIZZIE! FOR STARTERS YOU DATE GORDO, AND DON'T EVEN TELL ME YOUR BEST FRIEND, THEN YOU FORGET MY BIRTHDAY. WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU LIZZIE..?" Miranda stormed out of the room crying and as Lizzie got up Miranda slammed the door downstairs.  
  
"Oh my god." Lizzie looked over to her calendar and sure enough there was a heart around that day and inside the heart it said, 'Miranda's b-day!'  
  
~outside Lizzie's house~ Miranda stopped out side and stood in the rain crying trying to get her thoughts straight. She started to walk away when she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Lizzie if you want to live you best walk your ass away." Miranda said not turning around but the footsteps kept coming. "I told you Lizzie go aw-" she turned around to see matt standing the soaking wet paused mid-step.  
  
"I'm uh..sorry. I'll um go away." Matt turned to leave but Miranda grabbed his arm.  
  
"All I came over for was to invite her over to my party. And I had the greatest news for her." Miranda looked at her shoes while she talked and Matt turned back to face her while she told her story.  
  
"what was the good news?" Matt asked looking concerned.  
  
"Ethan called me. and he told me that Kate and him were over and he was wanting me to get him together with Lizzie. I was sad at first but after I thought about it I saw it as a good thing. Lizzie really liked him. well at least I thought she did." Miranda looked up at Matt with tears in her eyes, "Then this happened! I don't like Gordo or anything, and I don't really like Ethan that much. That's the problem. everyone likes Lizzie. there is nobody left for me, I feel so left out in all this. When did love get so hard to figure out?" Miranda starts to walk away but she stopped, "My day is going to suck."  
  
"Well um happy Birthday Miranda." Matt turned around to walk away and Miranda turned and looked at Matt.  
  
"How did you know it was my Birthday?" Miranda looked shocked and Matt turned around with a look of guilt on his face.  
  
"I know a lot of things I guess. like your birthday. and other things." Matt looked down at his shoes which were soaking wet.  
  
"Like what." Miranda said still a little shocked.  
  
"Well um. your favorite color is red, you don't like western movies, you liked Gordo back in 9th grade, you failed history last year, you've always wanted a dog, you want to be a teacher or a vet, you have 27 pairs of shoes. should I go on.?" Matt stopped at looked up at Miranda.  
  
"How do you know all that?" Miranda was in awe.  
  
"You find out a lot when you listen in on your sisters phone calls." Matt smiled. "Oh, I see." Miranda smiled a little and turned to walk away, "See ya around Matt.  
  
"Miranda um. wait." Matt grabbed her arm spun her around and kissed her. They stood there for 5 minutes in the rain kissing until they heard a gasp from behind them.  
  
*OMG! Miranda is molesting my brother ewwww!*  
  
What the fuck is going on here? Miranda? Matt? ANSWER ME NOW!" Lizzie was in total shock. She just got bitched at for dating Gordo then Miranda goes behind her back and makes out with her little brother!  
  
"Lizzie I-" She didn't get out another word Lizzie decked her right in the nose, Miranda saw the world spin around her before she fell back into Matt. And she also saw Lizzie start to run.  
  
~3 weeks later~  
  
That day was the last day anyone had seen Lizzie. She had been gone of 3 weeks and everyone was very worried. Lizzie's mom had phone the cops after a day and now they were back over to share the information the had got. And while the talked to Lizzie's dad Lizzie's mom was calling Miranda and Gordo over. And when they were all over the cop said them down and started to speak.  
  
"My name is officer Hilting and I'm afraid we have some bad news. Yesterday a 16 year old girl was found dead behind a tattoo parlor in the ally. She fit's the description, but was stabbed many times. We still are not sure if it's her so we need to of you to come down and she if it is." He finished his speech and waited, "Call me when you decide." Then he left Leaving them all in shock.  
  
"Oh my god." Miranda started to cry and Lizzie's mom got up and put her arm around Miranda telling her that it was still possible that she was alive. Lizzie's dad grabbed his keys and walked out the door with out a word. Gordo left a little after and Matt just sat the staring at the floor.  
  
~The park~ Gordo walked for 20 minutes until he sat on a bench and started to cry. It was already dark and the wind was Freezing. Then he felt snow lightly land on his ear. He looked up at the sky watching the snowflakes fall to the ground. 'Lizzie loved snow' he thought to himself and started to cry again.  
  
"Hey Gordo. why are you crying?" He heard someone behind him say, but when he turned around there was no one there. Then Lizzie sat down beside him and smiled. 


	5. Snow, blood, and love

(((Opps forgot again, there not my characters so don't do anything to me! That goes 4 all the chapters!)))  
  
"LIZZIE!" Gordo leapt at her with arms open but all he got was air. He was seeing things. And The cold hard reality set in as he hit the pavement. He started to sob again and a puddle of blood formed from his bleeding nose. That's when he a little snow flake fell on his nose and he noticed what he was laying on. A piece of paper with a number on it... He pulled himself up and wiped his nose then looked over to the pay phone. He rushed over and dialed the number just to make sure it wasn't just a weird coincidence. And just before he hung up he heard a voice:  
  
"Hello Saint Peter's E.R. can I help you?" The lady on the other end said but Gordo had already started to run to the hospital leaving the phone hanging from the both...  
  
~Lizzie's House~ "Miranda do you want to stay here tonight?" Jo asked Miranda.  
  
"Sure Ms. McGuire. I'll call me mom." Miranda got up and made her way to the phone and called her mom. When she hung up Jo had already made the coach out for her.  
  
"You better get some rest dear." Jo gently kissed her on the forehead as she laid down on the coach. "I know she is still alive..." With that said Jo went upstairs followed by Sam who waved goodnight to Miranda.  
  
That was all she could think about was how she yelled at Lizzie all because she was jealous of her. And just before she turned over to think some more she felt someone sat down beside her and she sat up to see Matt with to mugs of hot tea.  
  
"Here it will help you sleep." He handed her the smaller mug with flowers. And took a sip out of his large green mug.  
  
"Thank you Matt..." That was all she could say, nothing else would come out... They sat the in silence for about 20 minutes sipping at there tea. Miranda stared at Matt, trying to figure him out. He was much more handsome now and was better built, she could see his muscles under his white shirt and he had deep brown eyes that sparkled when he smiled. He had had braces the year before so his teeth were very straight now. He was in-fact very wanted by the girls now. She could see why.  
  
"You're staring..." Matt said with a grin and looked to Miranda. Miranda blushed and looked down at her empty mug.  
  
"I'm sorry... umm I was thinking, I guess..." Miranda smiled a little still looking down at her mug.  
  
"I just hope what you saw was good... It must have been by the way you were looking at me." Matt lowered his head to make eye contact with Miranda. "I'm gunna go to sleep now" He then lightly kissed her on the lips and got up. "Sweet dreams..." He started to walk up to his room but stopped at what came from Miranda.  
  
"Good night Matt... I love you." And the she rolled over and closed her eyes still with a smile one her face.  
  
"I love you to Miranda..." Matt looked at her for a second then turned the lights off and made his way to his room.  
  
~2:09 A.M. Lizzie's House~ -ring-  
  
-ring-  
  
-ring-  
  
"Hello...... Yes.... uh huh.... ok....I can be there in 45 minutes... yes.... thank you sir." Jo sat the phone down and shook her husband awake. "Quick honey wake up, Gordo found her." She got up and started to find some cloths.  
  
"um...uh...um... alright...*yawn* found who?" Sam put on his glasses and looked over to his wife.  
  
"LIZZIE! Now hurry get the kids up and dressed they are at a hospital 2 towns away...  
  
~Hospital~ Gordo walked into the E.R. and found that the lady had left the desk to get coffee or something so he set out looking for Lizzie. He went down the hall checking every room and then at the last room he saw her. She had a bruise above her eye and a bandage on her head. He walked in in awe looking at her trying to figure out if it was real. The he sat down beside her and looked at her sleeping. She looked like an snowflake, delicate and beautiful. Then she whisper something. He put his head closer to she if he could make it out. She was saying his name and then she opened her eyes. They sat the for a second in silence looking at each other. The she sat up and rapped her arms around him.  
  
"Gordo I'm sorry...sorry...so sorry...oh my god I really did it this time huh...?" She held him tight and cried.  
  
"Yeah you did...you did Lizzie McGuire but its ok now...I love you so much... never do that again ok?" Gordo started to cry too then kissed her lightly and went to call her parents...  
  
He got back 5 minutes later and sat back down. Then Lizzie smiled and laughed for the first time in a long time.  
  
"what?" Gordo smiled too.  
  
"Well I guess we know you aren't gay huh?" Then the both laughed until Gordo leaned in to kiss her and the didn't stop till there was a knock at the door. Gordo got up and let Jo, Sam, Matt, and Miranda in and the all hugged and cried and said there sorries.  
  
"What happened to you Lizzie?" Matt asked and everyone stopped talking and waited.  
  
"Well I was outside the hotel I was staying at and was walking back up from the store when a guy tried to rob me and when I wouldn't give him my money he hit me with the barrel of the gun and a fell and hit the side walk... the I woke up her with gordo sitting on my bed." Lizzie looked at everyone's shocked faces and had to smile, "I'm ok really I am... and SO ready to go home!" They all laughed a little and the Miranda Spoke.  
  
"How did you know she was here Gordo?" Miranda asked and Gordo smiled.  
  
"I guess you could say a snowflake told me..." The all looked confused but let it be...  
  
~1 week later~ Things were normal again and everyone was happy again. Matt and Miranda were curled up together on the coach and below them one the floor Gordo and Lizzie were making out. When the phone rang no one even noticed. Matt and Miranda were glued to the movie and T.V. so Gordo broke away and walked over to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello? Um... yeah this is him *giggle*....what...?" Lizzie saw the smile fade from his face. Then he fainted and hit the kitchen floor with a thud. Lizzie ran to the phone and held it to her ear.  
  
The lady one the phone sounded very happy when she sad: "Hello? Mr. McGuire are you there? Did you hear me? Your daughter is pregnant..."  
  
(((If you want move R+R!))) 


End file.
